1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical receptacles, and more particularly, to electrical receptacles having self-contained means for illuminating the housing in which the electrical receptacles are mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical receptacles attached to one end of a power cord or electrical conductor are well known. Such devices, commonly referred to as "extension cords", are used widely to enable electrical appliances to be plugged in and turned on where for one reason or another, a wall-mounted receptacle is not conveniently present. In addition, the combination of a wall-mounted electrical receptacle and an illuminating device attached to the receptacle is known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,225). Also known is the use of a "night-light" mounted in an outlet box in a wall and having an electric receptacle therewith (U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,419); and the combination of electrical power outlets with illumination means in a tower module for use at marinas (U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,182). None of the prior arrangements, however, contemplate the provision of an illuminated receptacle attached to an electrical conductor so as to facilitate safe access to electrical power low-light or darkness conditions. The foregoing disadvantage is overcome by the unique electrical receptacle arrangement of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.